


О мальчиках и девочках

by Amaryllis133



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Джирайя становился сильнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О мальчиках и девочках

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Битвы Пейрингов Наруто, 2013, команда Саннинов.

Народу у них на курсе было немного, почти всех Джирайя знал наперечёт, но третьего члена своей команды сегодня видел впервые.  
Второй была Цунаде; по такому замечательному поводу он уже успел к ней подкатить и получил по шее, но энтузиазма не растерял. Новенькая сидела на краю скамейки, завесив лицо волосами, очевидно, в ожидании начала первого занятия. Джирайя предпочитал светленьких, но держался мнения, что в жизни стоит попробовать всё, а потому решительно направился к скамейке, предварительно поплевав на ладонь и пригладив по возможности ёршик волос — впрочем, безуспешно.  
Когда тебе восемь лет, надо брать от жизни всё.

— Я Джирайя, — торжественно объявил он и протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Пошли со мной на свидание?  
Новенькая глянула из-под тёмной чёлки — как ледяной водой из ведра окатила.  
— Ты симпатичная, — запоздало вставил комплимент Джирайя. И, не удержавшись от соблазна расставить приоритеты, добавил: — А я так вообще красавчик. У нас всё будет зашибись. Пошли!  
— Меня зовут Орочимару, — процедила новенькая. — И я мальчик.  
Джирайя недоуменно вытаращился, опустил руку и тут же почесал ею в затылке.  
— Докажи? — предложил он.  
Орочимару звучно скрипнул зубами. Промолчал.  
— Значит, девочка, — весело заключил Джирайя. — Так пошли?  
— Я мальчик, — отрезал Орочимару. — А ты извращенец. Не приставай ко мне, понял?  
Джирайя подумал, взвесил услышанное и решил обидеться.  
— Не хочешь — не надо, — пробурчал он. — А причёска у тебя всё равно девчоночья. И голос. И… и сиськи маленькие, вот!  
Орочимару хищно сощурился.  
— Зато у тебя большие. Я прямо комплексую.  
Джирайя подумал ещё немного.  
— Девочек бить нельзя, — предупредил он. — Но я в виде исключения.  
И от души заехал по наглой физиономии. Точнее, попытался — Орочимару неуловимо сдвинулся в сторону, уходя от удара, каким-то образом оказался у Джирайи за спиной и пнул его коленкой под зад. Джирайя кувырком полетел через спинку скамейки в кусты, побарахтался, вынырнул, отплевался от листьев, издал боевой клич и ринулся обратно в драку.  
Драться с Орочимару было непривычно и неудобно. Сдачи тот не давал, сам выпадов не делал, только уворачивался от размашистых атак, и вскоре Джирайе надоело гонять его по лужайке.  
— Что, струсил? — воинственно вопросил он, сжимая кулаки. — Только удирать и умеешь! Небось ни одной техники не знаешь! В Академии я тебя не видел, значит, ты и не учился нигде, получается…  
Джирайя бросил это наугад — на самом деле он не знал, откуда пришёл новенький и у кого он учился. Но в Академии-то его не было! Значит, несчитово!  
Орочимару замер на месте, точно закаменел. А затем ударил в первый раз — неумело, без замаха, но с такой яростью, что Джирайя, даже сблокировав, попятился. И едва увернулся от следующего удара, а увернувшись, заулыбался во весь рот: давно бы так!  
Разнял их, расцарапанных, вспотевших, только Сарутоби-сенсей — позже, чем следовало бы, и подозрительно довольный собой.

Джирайя пытался отдышаться, сидя на траве, и с беспокойством ощупывал голову на предмет поредевшей причёски.  
— Дерешься тоже как девчонка, — мстительно сообщил он, не оборачиваясь. — Только девчонки выдирают друг другу патлы.  
— Ты совершенно прав, — согласился Орочимару, присев рядом, и сунул ему под нос клок волос. Судя по окраске, собственных.  
Джирайе нравилось бывать правым, нравилось, когда его правоту озвучивали другие. Но Орочимару прямо-таки напрашивался на очередное исключение.  
Только вмешательство Сарутоби-сенсея, благоразумно не отходившего далеко, предотвратило очередной раунд.

На следующий день Джирайя провёл тщательное расследование в кабинете сенсея, полистал найденное в верхнем ящике досье Орочимару и, уже поспешно удирая через окно, обдумал всё, что узнал. Выходило, что новенький был родом не из Конохи, и даже не из окрестностей — Сарутоби-сенсей подобрал его где-то по пути из Песка, соблазнившись «потенциалом мальчика», как записал в досье. «Необучен, но жаден до знаний. Чистый лист. Взять на заметку.»  
Ниже было что-то про «генетическую предрасположенность к призыву», «ярко выраженную наследственность» и «трудное детство», но Джирайя не успел дочитать всё, да и главное он уже выяснил наверняка.  
Орочимару всё-таки мальчик.  
А что стыдится необученности, так это мелочи, решил Джирайя, по жизни чуждый подобных терзаний. Мелочи и поправимо. Вон у сенсея сколько книжек в шкафу! Если Орочимару их все прочитает, то определённо чему-нибудь научится, а практику отработает на занятиях с ним и Цунаде. Не пропадёт, в общем.  
И, совершенно довольный, отправился мириться — прихватив в качестве подарка одну из книжек, ранее подпиравших ножку кровати. Немного помятую, но вроде бы умную.  
Орочимару даже, кажется, растрогался — глаза у него стали большие-большие, что сделало его еще больше похожим на девочку, но на этот раз Джирайя дипломатично промолчал. В конце концов, у каждого свои недостатки. Или достоинства. Зависит от того, как посмотреть.  
Но, конечно, потом они снова подрались. И на следующий день. И на выходных.  
Словом, наступила идиллия. 

Окончательно определившись с половой принадлежностью Орочимару, Джирайя восстановил Цунаде на вершине своих приоритетов.

— Нет, — заявила она, когда он подловил её после занятия в относительно благодушном настроении.  
— Я же ещё ничего не спросил, — запротестовал сбитый с толку Джирайя. — Давай ещё раз и сначала. Ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?  
Цунаде шумно вздохнула и возвела глаза к небу, будто призывая его в свидетели. Небо сочувственно молчало.  
— Нет. Нет, Джирайя, я не пойду с тобой на свидание. Никакого свидания. Не пойду. И ещё раз нет, на всякий случай. Ты, к слову, мог бы уже перестать спрашивать.  
— Но почему? — в голове у Джирайи этот отказ не укладывался никак. — Ты могла бы уже хоть раз ответить.  
Цунаде вздохнула ещё раз, уже мягче, и перебросила за спину светлые хвостики — смешные, но Джирайя быстро отучился за них дёргать.  
— Ты хороший. Правда.  
Джирайя неуверенно кивнул. Сам он считал себя по меньшей мере великолепным, но поправлять не стал.  
— Но понимаешь, — она неопределённо помахала рукой в воздухе. — Ты… как бы это сказать. Ты Джирайя.  
Это заявление оспаривать смысла не было.  
— И что, — осторожно уточнил Джирайя, — это типа всё объясняет?  
Цунаде пожала плечами с независимым видом и оправила блузку. Джирайя непроизвольно сглотнул.  
— Иди лучше Орочимару пригласи, — посоветовала она. — Вдруг больше повезёт.  
— Но он не девочка, — возразил Джирайя. Хотел было добавить «я проверял», но вовремя осёкся. — Он мальчик.  
— А ты извращенец, — уверенно сказала Цунаде. — Вы друг другу очень подходите, к слову. А ко мне с этим больше не приставай. А то получишь. Усёк?  
— Усёк, — покладисто кивнул Джирайя. На «извращенца» он уже не обижался — с тех самых пор, как решил, что это прозвище скорее лестное, чем обидное.

К Орочимару он всё-таки пошёл — не на свидание приглашать, разумеется, а посоветоваться.  
Орочимару выслушал его терпеливо и внимательно, даже подаренную книжку отложил.  
— Ты, конечно, можешь продолжать за ней бегать, но это нерационально. И нецелесообразно. И непродуктивно, в конце концов, учитывая твою статистику.  
Чёрт побери, какая всё-таки умная книжка оказалась, подумал Джирайя, а вслух спросил:  
— И что, ничего нельзя поделать?  
Орочимару пожал плечами.  
— Отказ делает мужчину сильнее, — нравоучительно сообщил он.  
Джирайя покосился на него уважительно.  
— Откуда знаешь? Что, опыт богатый?  
— Не совсем, — не стал приукрашивать личную жизнь Орочимару. — В книжке прочитал. Но книжка хорошая, будь уверен.  
Джирайя книжек не читал, только иногда разглядывал в них картинки, поэтому решил поверить на слово.  
— Если честно, я не чувствую себя сильнее, — пожаловался он, прислушавшись к себе. — Может, подерёмся и проверим?  
Орочимару на всякий случай отодвинулся. С практикой у него дела всё ещё шли гораздо хуже, чем с теорией.  
— Может быть, тебе просто мало отказывали, — быстро предположил он. — И ты стал сильнее совсем ненамного.  
— Ненамного неинтереесно, — подумав, сказал Джирайя. — Но я, кажется, понял. Спасибо.  
«С меня ужин», хотел добавить он, но решил, что Орочимару перебьётся.

К Цунаде с тех пор он подкатывал регулярно — в рамках программы по самосовершенствованию.  
И регулярно становился сильнее.


End file.
